goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cammy(Sillygirl1997's OC)
Sunniva(Real name: Sunniva Darcy Primrose) is somewhat famous role play OC is created by Trinity Hayes. Bio Sunniva is born to Thomas primrose, a retired postman now construction worker and Francine Primrose aka Bennett, a former waitress at local diner. He got turned into a fairy due to consuming fairy candy along with Harley clover in 2017 but later changed back into a human in April 22nd, 2018. Sunniva often mistaken for a girl because of his long hair and interest in cute stuff. He have a girlfriend named Marilyn Nicholson, has longtime best friend now roommate named Harley clover whom he met in preschool when they're kids, Corey, Percy, Bailey, tula, perry, joseph, john, and etc. Older brother named Pandora who is 4 years older than him. Personality Sunniva is kind, cute, delightful, quirky, cheerful, happy, playful, joyful, sweet, sensitive, respectful, childish, peppy, girly, adventurous, abnormal, outgoing, energetic, doglike, pretty 19 years old who loved fantasy stuff, flowers, adventuring, music, fairy tales, cute things such as cats, bunnies, kids stuff such as bubbles, girl stuff such as hair-clips, hair-bows, perfume, nail polish, sleepovers, He has the behavior of a human child or Spongebob. Sunniva have both ADHD and Autism. He can be very naive, eccentric, mischievous, hyper, troublemaker, cheesy sometimes. His magical abilities is speed plants growth up and extend it's lifespan(in fact, he is very good gardener), making bubbles, adding enhanced flavors in food, pulling tricks on people, healing, turning stuff into something else, making things invisible, bringing stuff to people. Appearance Sunniva is known for his cuteness and personality of a happy little girl. He is an teenager boy with decent long thick brown hair(Used to be banana yellow back in 1999), Chocolate brown eyes(Used to be different colors like grey, amber, blue, and pink), warm skin tone(used to be pale when he was born). He look quite girly where he used to be more girly looking since He was younger but he is more boyish, and little bit girly now Wardrobe Sunniva wore pink shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers. Athletic Wear=Sunniva wore baggy white T shirt, black basketball shorts, grey Michael Jordan sneakers. His hair is tied to ponytail to prevent his hair from getting into his face. Winter Wear=Sunniva wore pink coat, dark blue jeans, red sneakers, brownish orange bomber hat, He often wear red ice skates with snowflakes for ice skating. he sometimes wear different coats, pants, hats, and boots. Summer Wear=Sunniva wore red T Shirt, blue shorts, white sandals. He wear different summer clothes Pajamas Wear= Sunniva wore pink t shirt, purple PJ pants. He wore different slippers or pajamas but he mostly wear heart emoji slippers he got for Christmas 2017. Formal Wear= Sunniva wore black suit with red tie, black formal shoes. Swim Wear= He wore Sukumizu(A Japanese swimsuit worn by school students during swimming lessons in Japan), in new swim look, he wore pink swim trunks, blue t shirt. Autumn Wear= He wore orange long sleeved shirt, red pants, red sneakers. He wear different Fall clothes. His new look is Blue-green shirt, purple jeans, red shoes, pink star earrings. Sunniva rarely wear different clothes. Family Mrs. Primrose(Real name: Francine Primrose aka Bennett)(mother): June 15th, 1974 Age: 43 Mr. Primrose(Real name: Thomas Primrose)(father): January 25th, 1968 Age: 50 Marisol Primrose(New younger sister): ???? Pandora Hazel Primrose(Older Brother): March 11, 1995 Age: 23 Madeleine Bennett(Maternal Grandmother): November 4th, 1941 Age: 75 Harry Bennett aka Taylor(Maternal Grandfather): October 11th, 1939 Age: 77 Sydney Primrose(grandaunt): April 9th, 1957(age: 61) Benson Primrose(Uncle/Thomas's older brother): August 15th, 1964(Age: 54) Millicent Lucy Primrose aka Rosemund(Aunt/ben's wife): November 16th, 1966(Age: 52) Hannah Primrose(cousin): June 29th, 1992(Age: 25) Matthew Primrose(cousin): March 8th, 1989(Age: 29) Diana Primrose(cousin): February 22nd, 2009 Benson Primrose jr(cousin): December 10th, 2005(Age: 12) Olivia Primrose (Aunt): September 4th, 1986 Age: 31 Michael McKenzie(Olivia's boyfriend/Uncle): November 19th, 1986: Age: 31 Uncle Robert Benettt (Uncle): March 3rd, 1970 Age: 48 Fiona Bennett aka Cooper (aunt/Uncle Robert's wife): February 14th, 1969 Age: 49 Ethan Primrose (Paternal Grandfather): March 27th, 1928 Age: 90 Betty Primrose aka Auclair(Paternal Grandmother): July 18th, 1933 Age: 85 Lisa Bennett(once removed cousin): May 23rd, 2007 Age: 11 Robert Bennett jr(cousin): December 21st, 2001 Age: 16 Aaron Bennett(Cousin): March 8th, 2002 Age: 16 Aunt Ophelia Bennett(late aunt): April 23th, 1964-June 28th, 2006(died at age 42 )Reason: Sudden adult death syndrome Kylie McKenzie: August 12th, 2009 (Age: 8)(Cousin) Brianna McKenzie: August 12th, 2009(Age: 8)(Cousin) Joshua McKenzie: January 6th, 2007(Age: 11)(Cousin) Eugene McKenzie: May 25th, 2005(Age: 12)(Cousin) Sally Bennett aka Eriksson(Great grand mother/ Madeline's mother): July 21st, 1912-2009(Age: 97) a Reason: Old age Henry Bennett (Great grandfather/Madeline's father): May 24th, 1912-Summer 1998(Age: 86) Reason: illness Arthur Primrose aka (Great grandfather/Ethan's father)September 3rd, 1902-Summer 1978(Age: 76)Reason: Unknown causes Helga Primrose Aka Williams(Great grandmother/Ethan's late mother): June 10th, 1903- April 6th, 1935(age 32). Reason: Tuberculosis Pet Cat: Pepper, Friends Corey Dawson(New Best friend): December 1st, 1998(Age 19) Bailey Dawson(New Best friend): October 9th, 1996(Age 21) Percy De Santa(New Best friend): July 1st, 1999(Age: 18) Tula(Best friend): September 12th, 2000(Age: 17) Perry(Best friend): September 12th, 2000(Age: 17) Harley clover(Best friend): May 12th, 1999 John Joseph and etc Facts *Sunniva have delayed puberty. He doesn't develop any facial hair and body hair most boys his own age would grow them after they got older. *Sunniva's mental age is 7 *Sunniva is inspired by trinity's little sister, hello kitty, snow white, kagome Higurashi, sailor moon, pinkie pie, tinkerbell, ariel, shirley temple, trinity's niece, Spongebob Squarepants, Winnie the pooh, people with child voices, people older than they look, boys with long hair, clefa, clefairy, jiggypuff, igglypuff, pikachu. *Sunniva's sexuality is pansexual. He can date people regardless of their gender or sexuality. *Sunniva's old nickname(cammy) is named after a Street Fighter character. *Sunniva is reportedly Australian-Swedish-French-Korean-Japanese-Chinese American. His grandmother's family come from Australia and his grandfather's family come from France, his great-grandmother's family is from Sweden. *Sunniva's previous names are Camille, Cherry, Bonnie. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Fictional Characters Category:Males Category:Fairy Characters Category:Fairy Category:1999 births Category:1999 Births Category:Teenagers who are almost young adults Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Good Characters Category:Good Fictional Characters Category:Magical people Category:Supernautrals Category:Non Humans Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Troublemakers Category:Ungrounded people Category:Good User Category:Good Users Category:Users who have girlfriends Category:Characters who loved to being tickled Category:Ticklish users Category:Happy characters Category:Funny people Category:People who have magic powers Category:Sweet Users Category:Sweet people Category:Sweethearts Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Category:Cuteness Category:Cute overload Category:Cute Users Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pretty boys Category:Beautiful users Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful people Category:Users who have beauty Category:Lovely people Category:Nice Users Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Character Category:Bronies Category:Childish People Category:Users with Autism Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can talk about anything Category:Kids Show fans Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Abnormal people Category:People who are different from others Category:OCs Category:Trinity Hayes' main OCs Category:Characters voiced by Ivy Category:Male Users Category:Characters who have ADHD Category:Opinion Respecters Category:People who respect opinions Category:High Pitched Voice Characters Category:Childlike characters Category:My little pony fans Category:Girly stuff fans Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:Cheerful characters Category:Friendly People Category:Characters who have roommates Category:Fictional Characters Category:OC users Category:Pranksters Category:2012 debuts Category:2014 GoAnimate debuts Category:Living people Category:Creatures Category:People who have pets Category:Americans Category:American Users Category:People from USA Category:Born in the USA Category:Awesome Characters Category:Awesome Users Category:Occasional GoAnimators Category:Fun GoAnimators Category:Pansexuals Category:Pansexual characters Category:Pansexual users Category:Troublemakers Category:Living Creatures Category:Former Non humans Category:People who are sensitive to mean people Category:Cute stuff Fans Category:April births Category:Good guys Category:Characters that have a Sweetheart Category:Kind people Category:Cool Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Nekos